I Dreamed A Dream
by anxioussquirrel
Summary: A series of 4 separate little stories. Each is a different approach to one prompt: "Pre-Klaine: What could have happened if Blaine had a dream about Kurt and kissing?" Lots of jealous!Blaine, some fluff, some angst. Silly stuff.
1. The one with Rachel's party

**I have been literally possessed by a story that is way too dark and heavy for my liking, yet doesn't want to let me go until I write it. So I had to take a break and look through my older fics to find something light and silly. Here it is - blame it on angst overload in my word processor.**

**It's just a series of four separate drabbles that all revolve around one idea: "Pre-Klaine: Blaine has a dream about kisses and Kurt". They were written months ago as a sort of exercise in seeing different stories in a single idea. They are simple, silly and probably cheesy/naive/too intense. Please don't judge me:)**

**Since is was an exercise, I'd be grateful for your opinions/criticism :) **

* * *

><p>THE ONE WITH RACHEL'S PARTY<p>

It was the Best Party Ever, woo! He was laughing and dancing and talking with Kurt and maybe drinking a little and jumping and having so much fun, and Finn was so _tall_ and he and Kurt were brothers. Like, _brothers_! And then they were playing spin the bottle and Rachel was kissing him and it was nice, she wasn't Kurt but she smelled like flowers and tasted like pink and her eyes were pretty. So they sang a duet together and they were awesome and the mics were pink and also bedazzled, and Rachel wanted to kiss some more, so they did, because it felt _nice_, and then they went to her bedroom and kissed on her pink bed, because it was more comfortable than the basement floor. And he must have drifted off, because then he was dreaming of Rachel kissing Kurt, and he didn't like this dream. At all. Kurt was not some boy toy. Kurt mattered and nobody was allowed to hurt him, not if Blaine could help it. So he pushed through the hazy waters of sleep until he resurfaced.

Rachel was asleep beside him, drooling all over her pink pillow, so he got up a bit unsteadily and went back to the "Oscar room", where the party was dying down. Some people were still there. In a dark corner Brittany was doing something that looked suspiciously like going down on Artie. Mercedes was sprawled over an armchair, asleep. Tina and Mike kept slow-dancing lazily to quiet music seeping from the speakers, and Finn sulked on the edge of the stage, his iPhone in hand. Blaine looked around, searching for Kurt's red shirt – if Finn was still there, his brother must have been nearby. And there he was, on the sofa… lying entangled in Sam's embrace, in the middle of a heated makeout session.

Blaine suddenly felt very, _very_ sober.

"Kurt?" he gasped.

His friend looked up from where he was sucking at the blonde's throat. He was disheveled, flushed, a few buttons undone.

"Go away, Blaine," he slurred a bit, too. "I'm busy. Go find Rachel or something. I don't wanna see you."

Not sparing him another glance, Kurt went back to enthusiastic kissing of Sam's big mouth.

"Don't bother." Finn sounded tired. "I tried a while ago. He told me it was none of my business and asked if watching them was turning me on. He's in one of _those_ moods."

Blaine went to sit by Finn, where he thankfully had no visual on the sofa occupants.

"But Sam…?"

"Wanted to check if he really liked girls_ and_ boys."

"I thought Kurt wasn't drinking."

"He wasn't. Until you disappeared in Rachel's bedroom with her. Then he got wasted in record time, lightweight as he is." Finn's tone was bitter. "So, you and Rachel?"

"We just kissed and fell asleep."

"So you're not gay after all?"

"Oh, I am. Got drunk, got stupid. Sorry Finn, I shouldn't have, I know you care about her."

"Hey, she's a big girl. It's not as if you forced her. If I were you, I would worry about Kurt though. He took it bad, honestly. I don't know what you two have going, but..."

Kurt's moans punctuated the sentence then, high and breathless. Blaine winced.

"I'll better go, Rachel said I can bunk in a guest room until I'm ready to drive home. Could you… make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret?"

"That's the plan. Burt would kill me if I didn't."

"Thanks, man. Night."

Blaine really wanted to just sleep and forget about Kurt's lean body clinging to another boy's downstairs. Another boy who _wasn't him_. But it was proving to be impossible.


	2. The one with a second chance

THE ONE WITH A SECOND CHANCE

Blaine was trying to make his presence known in earnest now, since faking a phone call while standing right outside the senior commons apparently didn't work. He came in, sat down in one of the armchairs and said loudly "Oh, hi guys!".

The couple kissing passionately on the sofa opposite paid him no attention. Smaller of the boys, lean and elegant in skin-tight black jeans and silver shirt, moaned quietly and moved to straddle the lap of the tall, handsome blonde, where he continued to kiss him with abandon. Soon large hands were wandering up his body and more moans and gasps punctuated the afternoon silence.

_Who would have thought Kurt was so vocal and unrestrained?_ – Blaine thought. – _If he's like that just making out, what if… ooh no, bad idea, I won't be able to unthink it._ But it was too late. The image of the beautiful elfin boy stretched out on his dorm bed, whimpering Blaine's name, was already etched deep into his mind.

"Lucas…" whimpered Kurt and Blaine's eyes snapped back to the sofa.

The blond hunk was kissing Kurt's neck, gaining enthusiastic responses from the smaller boy. Something woke up and roared in Blaine's chest. The name was all wrong, the picture was wrong, it was _his_ Kurt! He coughed loudly.

"Um, guys? Would you mind? I wanted to study for the math test and you're kind of… distracting."

_Riiiiight, Blaine. That was smooth_.

Kurt turned now, presenting Blaine with a picture of a sex god. His usually impeccable hair were mussed, his pupils dilated, cheeks pink, his lips kiss-bruised. Blaine felt his breath hitch.

"Oh, hi Blaine! I didn't see you."

"Hi. So you're dating now?"

"Yeah. I mean, since you want us to be just friends, I decided to move on." he smiled happily.

Lucas looked at Blaine with a superior smirk.

"You have no idea what you're missing, man." – He looked at the boy in his lap then. – "So, Kurt, maybe we should continue this in my room and let Blaine study for his test?"

"Great idea."

Kurt jumped lithely from the sofa. When he stood, Blaine could see that his shirt was half undone, smooth pale skin of his chest peeking out. His heart accelerated suspiciously. Kurt took Lucas' hand and led him out of the room.

"Bye Blaine! Good luck with your test!"

"Kurt, no, wait! I… I want to…"

But Kurt was already halfway down the hall, bouncing giddily. Lucas heard him though and turned.

"Of course you do. Well, it's too late, buddy. He's mine. Deal with it."

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up with a gasp. Kurt and Lucas. He was too late. He lost his chance. Why did he want to be just friends anyway? He couldn't remember.<p>

He felt movement by his side and looked down. There, curled up against his arm, asleep, was Kurt. Blaine took in his surroundings. They were in his dorm room, on his bed, with the end credits of _The Lion King_ playing on his laptop. Right, they'd been studying together all afternoon and then decided they deserved some Disney as a reward. They must have fallen asleep. So it was a dream, a vivid, terrible dream. Which means… he may not be too late after all.

He turned to face Kurt. For a long while he just looked at the peaceful face, full pink lips slightly parted, long lashes standing out against the porcelain skin, and remembered how badly he wanted to be in Lucas' place. He still had a chance. Perhaps his last chance before Kurt gave up on him and found someone else who would make him happy.

He reached out and gently caressed the sleeping boy's cheek. Kurt leaned into his hand and hummed sleepily. Blaine traced his lips with his thumb. Blue eyes opened slowly.

"Blaine?" – Kurt whispered against his fingers.

Yes, _that_ was the right name on his lips. Blaine leaned in and kissed it off them.


	3. The one with Finn

THE ONE WITH FINN

"Kurt!"

"Mmphhh… Blaine? Why are you calling me at… wait… 3.37 a.m.?"

"Come outside."

"What?"

"I'm in your backyard, come down."

"But…"

Blaine hung up. He must have sounded desperate, because it only took Kurt three minutes to appear, smelling like peppermint toothpaste, still in a black pajama, and with adorable bed hair that he was trying – and failing – to comb into submission with his fingers. He looked anxious. Blaine hugged him as soon as the back door closed behind him.

"Blaine, what happened? Are you okay? Hey, talk to me."

"Nothing happened. I just wanted to see you."

"In the middle of the night? You couldn't have waited five hours to see me at school?"

"No. Did I wake you?"

"Of course you woke me! What else do you think I could be doing at 3.37 a.m.?"

Blaine mumbled something.

"What was it, Blaine?"

"And you were alone in your own bed, right?" The words tumbled from his mouth before he had a chance to stop them.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um. I might have had a nightmare."

"A nightmare made you drive two hours in the middle of the night to check if your friend was alone in his bed, asleep? What were you dreaming about?"

"You."

"And?"

"Finn."

"Me and Finn? As in my step-brother Finn?"

"I had to come here to tell you not to kiss Finn. Please, please don't kiss Finn." He wasn't above pleading, apparently. Huh.

"Ooooh-kay. I can safely promise you I won't. But why?"

"Because I want to be the only one you kiss?..."

"But…"

"I'm stupid, I'm clueless and I'm in love with you ever since I first saw you, and my brain has just caught up and sent me that long overdue memo in the middle of the night. And I would really want to not waste any more time not being with you, so would you do me the honor and agree to be my boyfriend?"

"This is surreal. Are you sure I'm not asleep in my bed and dreaming?"

"If you say yes, I could kiss you to prove you're not."

"Okay. Yes."

"..."

"Oh."


	4. The one with regrets

THE ONE WITH REGRETS

The dreams started right after Valentine's Day. They didn't happen too often, just a handful of times really, but he always remembered them vividly after he woke up. There was always Kurt with somebody else in them – kissing, touching, dancing, laughing, sharing perfect little moments. And every time it happened, Blaine woke up with his heart stuck in his throat, raging with jealousy. Every time he wanted to just find his friend and confess that his feelings were far from platonic, that he wanted more. And every time he stopped himself with cool reasoning. _Kurt doesn't need a boyfriend now, he needs a friend _or_ It's too soon after that thing with Karofsky_, or even_ Maybe after Regionals. _And the most terrifying – _It could ruin our friendship. _

Except they were growing apart anyway. After the Jeremiah disaster, there was Rachel's party, where Blaine drank to forget about the ache in his chest and look where it got him, and even though they were soon talking again, Kurt was a bit more distant, a little less cheerful. Then there was the whole _sexy_ business and now it felt as if there was a glass wall between them. Kurt's smile was forced more often than not, almost fake sometimes. He even lost his enthusiasm for singing. Dragging him along into an impromptu number felt like… well, dragging now. Blaine chose _Misery_ very carefully to convey his message to Kurt just right, but it clearly didn't work, because next thing he knew, he was at the receiving end of this painful honesty that he only saw directed at other people before and… shit, it stung.

And then Pavarotti died and Kurt, so sad and so, so beautiful, sang _Blackbird_, and it was as if a huge hint was blinking in front of Blaine when he heard _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_. That night he dreamt of Kurt again, but he was there himself this time. They were together, they were happy, holding hands, kissing, dancing at prom, making love, Kurt's face amazed and delighted. There were flashes of New York, of shared apartments, of their hands with wedding bands. Blaine woke up filled with quiet happiness and he knew he'd just seen his perfect life. He wouldn't wait any longer. All the signs were there. It was time. He would tell Kurt. He would confess his feelings and they would be together at last.

He knew Kurt always came to the Warblers practice early to try and sing a little by himself, so he decided to talk to him then, before everyone else appeared. Approaching the room, he heard a murmur of conversation, then a quiet, familiar laugh. Peeking through the half-open door, Blaine saw Kurt sitting on one of the couches with Nick. They were holding hands and talking animatedly. As he looked, stunned, Nick placed a slow, gentle kiss on Kurt's lips – a kiss that wasn't unwelcome, apparently, since the other boy laid his hand on Nick's neck and kissed back. When they finally parted – and it felt like _hours_ have passed – there were sparks in Kurt's eyes and this look that Blaine realized used to be reserved only for _him_ – full of warmth, adoration… Kurt touched Nick's cheek and Blaine fled, unable to look any longer, tears stinging his eyes. He skipped rehearsal for the first time ever, claiming he had a killer headache. This night he cried himself to sleep, thinking about all that could have been.

He didn't dream of Kurt anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>[If you prefer more optimistic ending, read on :)]<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt and Nick were so great together, the amount of sweetness between them was sickening. They were a couple until graduation, when they decided against long distance relationship in college and parted amicably.<p>

In the meantime, the distance between Kurt and Blaine shrunk, they were good friends again, though never quite as close as before. Once, in a bout of drunk honesty, Kurt confessed that he'd distanced himself because he couldn't stand the pain of unrequited love anymore. It hurt like hell, but Blaine never told him he loved him back all along. He refused to mar Kurt's peaceful happiness in any way.

When they went to colleges in different cities, they emailed and Skyped each other regularly. Blaine was the first to know about Kurt's new boyfriend, who soon evolved into _serious_ boyfriend. When he learned they were moving in together months later, he finally resumed dating, determined to forget. No one was good enough though. No one was _Kurt_ enough.

Not a day went by when he didn't regret his hesitation. But Kurt was happy and that was what counted.

Another year passed.

Then one night Blaine woke up at three in the morning from a vivid dream of Kurt's tear-stained face. He'd learned the hard way not to ignore such dreams, _Kurt dreams _as he called them, so he just grabbed his phone and called the familiar number, middle of the night or not. It was picked up immediately.

"B-blaine?" Kurt's voice was shaking, tearful and incredulous in his ear.

"Are you all right? What happened?"

"He… he left." Kurt was definitely sobbing now. "We argued half the night and then he just packed his things and left. And I'm alone, I have no real friends here and I can't afford this apartment by myself and I have this huge exam next week and I'm such a mess I can't even think straight. Oh god, Blaine, I was just thinking about you, how much easier it would be if I had a friend here. How did you know?"

"I don't know. I… I dreamed of you. I woke up and I had to call you. Okay now, do you have any milk?"

"I think so, why?"

"Go warm up some, drink it and try to get some sleep. I'll be there in the morning."

"What? But…"

"No buts. I'll just grab some things and I'm on my way. It's just a four-hour drive. I'm done with my exams, so I can stay for a while. Unless – oh shit, sorry, I just assumed… Unless you don't want me there?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do!"

"I'll call to wake you up when I'm there. Now go to bed."

He had no idea if there was still any chance for them, but he would be there for Kurt and if there was even a sliver of hope, he would fight for it this time.


End file.
